


Chika Has a Big Problem

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Takami Chika has a big problem: she's in heat. Matsuura Kanan, alpha, has a solution.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Chika Has a Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I remember back when I started, in 2017, that A/B/O was huge, but I'm not sure why there wasn't any ChiKanan.
> 
> Anyway, now in 2020, where nobody cares, I rectify this issue.

Takami Chika has a big problem.

It’s been a problem that’s affected her life once every four weeks. She has it marked in her calendar, but it doesn’t matter whether it is marked or not. It just leaves her full of dread the night before when it starts to kick in and she has to throw all her blankets aside. She burns throughout the night and wakes up with a lingering headache, one where she can’t even focus on how blurry everything seems around her because of the throbbing that goes on in her panties, which she can feel hotly clinging to her. She gulps as she digs her thumbs into her waistband and pulls them off, tossing the drenched garment in a nearby hamper.

The scent of her sex fills the air of her bedroom, drowning out her mikan scented candles. Takami Chika has a big problem: her heat cycle has begun.

She wakes up and thanks her family for taking her shifts. She’s smart enough to plan ahead so she doesn’t have to repeat the one time she directed people into rooms while in her heat cycle. It ended up with an awkward conversation and the realization that she’s an omega, but it definitely came with perks. Well, skipping a day of work isn’t necessarily something Chika calls a perk when all she can think about is sticking her hand between her legs and going to town; anything to clear her mind is helpful.

She sits up and looks down at her legs; not only her inner thighs, but her bedsheets are soiled. She pushes herself off the bed and towards her dresser, trying her best not to cave into how the cool breeze grazes her crotch. It feels so good, too good; she, for a moment, envies all the alphas and betas of the world who wouldn’t know the embarrassment of air conditioning teasing her like it was a cocktip ready to pierce her open. Just the thought makes her toes curl, her gaze foggy in the mirror above her dresser, showing all the need that she felt whether she wants to feel it or not.

She opens a drawer, grabs some panties she knows she’s going to ruin, and heads to the shower to try to get the thoughts out of her mind. When she gets in and strips, though, the cool air around her and eventually the water that drizzles down her body think otherwise, each draft and droplet caressing her overstimulated body. As much as she tries to clear her mind, she turns off the water whenever she soaps herself; there’s no way she could handle both her hands and the water rubbing her body at the same time. She spends two minutes in the shower, barely enough time to clean herself off, before stepping out.

Once she returns to her room, she discards her second ruined pair of panties today. She heads to her desk and pulls out her cellphone to check the time; she has been up for only ten minutes. Enough is enough. She knows her entire lingerie drawer is going to end up in her hamper if she can’t control herself. But what can she do? She’s tried artificial cocks and fingering herself and they only go so far, and they were for heats that weren’t as bad as this one. She types in her phone for a bit, trying her best to put attention on the screen in front of her instead of on the raging fire between her legs.

Somehow, in her searching, she finds a picture of Kanan, wearing a bikini. She’s very muscular, and she’s very hot; the kind of girl who Chika could see throwing her around in bed and being rough as hell with her. Even if it had been years since they last talked in high school, she could easily see her being an alpha, one who could easily help her in her time of need.

She puts her phone down and looks towards her dresser. She goes there and pulls out an orange thong and a short skirt; anything that would help get Kanan in the mood to fuck her. She’s sure that her arousal could seep through two layers of sweatpants, but there’s not that immediacy, no easy way for Chika to get lost in the fantasies of Kanan bending her over, flipping her skirt off, and taking her thong off before she goes to business and fucks her hard.

Chika shakes her head. The more time she fantasizes the less time she can actually live out those fantasies. She slips on her skirt and changes out of her camisole for a more revealing bra and crop top. She also puts a coat on, something to cover herself. There’s only one more obstacle in her way between where she is and getting to feel Kanan deep inside of her: a bike ride.

Chika gulps and looks herself in the mirror. She nods to herself, smiles, and heads to her desk to get her bag and phone. Once she knows she’s ready, she heads out and gives her mom and sisters a quick goodbye, trying not to look any of the patrons of the ryokan in the eye. Outside, the cool breeze grazes her legs and she shivers, biting at her lower lip. She heads over to the lone bicycle behind the gates of her house and takes it for herself, straddling the bicycle and sitting down on it.

Chika has another problem. The bicycle seat feels _really_ good. As she lowers herself onto it and it presses into her sex, Chika’s eyes roll into the back of her head and if it weren’t for her teeth squeezing her lower lip she would have let all of Uchiura know that she was horny. She lifts her rear from the seat and starts biking, trying her best to focus on the road in front of her.

Her bike ride goes without a hitch, only stopping when she reaches a stoplight that prohibits her from continuing. She looks across the street, taking notes about all the people who are walking. Uchiura is a small city, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t alphas on the prowl. She probably reeks of her sex, making it clear that she’s a poor omega in heat. The thought of being bred by a stranger humors her for a second, but even in her lusty illucidity she knows better than to do that. Kanan’s probably better in bed, anyway.

Once that light is out of the way she thanks goodness that all the other lights in her way do not let her stop, leaving the menagerie of faces that she crosses, whether they be alphas, betas, or omegas, to register her arousal only when she’s so far away and there’s no point in chasing her. It’s the reason why she chose to ride her bike; the closer she gets, the more clear the thoughts of Kanan fucking her become, and she doesn’t want those interrupted.

When pavement turns into dirt, Chika relaxes, pressing her crotch into the bike seat. There’s no reason for her to fear that anyone followed her towards the dive shop. She lets out a groan, a mix of a sigh of relief and a moan full of pleasure at just how good the seat feels against her burning pussy. It’s a bit of a fight for her legs to keep moving, her toes curling against the pedals as her destination peeks out from over the horizon. She has made it; a building made of wood bar the glass windows out in front.

Chika stands in front of the glass door and peeks into the dive shop; the lights are on, showing a bunch of different gear that she knows Kanan has talked with her about but she can’t remember. When she looks at the counter, though, she sees exactly what she’s looking for. Kanan’s slender, muscular figure looks amazing in a black tank top, showing off her delicious biceps that could easily mess her up. Her long locks are held up in a ponytail, making clear that she’s the Kanan she knew back in high school. Just the sight of her leads to Chika knocking rapidly and roughly against the glass, hoping that Kanan would bang her into the wall in a similar way.

Kanan looks up and mouths a few words to her. _It’s open! Come in!_

Chika opens the door and she immediately regrets the decision as the scent of store is quickly overpowered by the scent of her sex. She stands there, nervously, looking at Kanan with a flushed and embarrassed smile on her face, as if trying to tell her exactly what’s going on with her. It’s supposed to be a lot easier than this, but as Chika tries her best to become more confident, Kanan steps away from the counter. She’s wearing sweatpants, and Chika can immediately see that she was right about Kanan being an alpha.

Not only is she an alpha, but even for alphas, she’s packing. Kanan’s completely soft yet in her sweatpants Chika is able to trace out the entire outline of her cock with her eyes. Her legs buckle at the sight and she swallows the lump in her throat.

“Hey, Chika!” Kanan greets her, almost like she’s oblivious to Chika’s lust with every step she takes towards her. “Long time no see!”

“Yeah,” Chika nervously laughs as Kanan finishes closing the distance between them. Kanan wraps her arms around her, and her body’s so nice and hard against hers. Her coat grazes against her midriff, and Chika bites her lower lip to withhold her moan. She can see in the corner of her eyes Kanan gazing directly into her eyes, but it’s hard to lock gazes with her when all she could think about is how her crotch is pressed up against her lower belly.

“I’m surprised you decided to show up in the fall!” Kanan says. “Almost nobody comes around when it’s not diving season.”

How can she be so certain about anything? Chika’s slightly envious about Kanan, how she’s able to stare her directly in the eyes and give a smile. She reciprocates, giving as big a smile as she can while trying to hide just how horny she is.

It fools nobody, and Kanan pulls away with a quirked eyebrow. She takes a deep breath and her eyebrow lowers. Her hands lower to Chika’s hips, and Chika rolls against her palms, a beadlet of sweat dripping down her forehead. She knows, and the more she stares into her eyes, the more sure she is that Kanan knows exactly why she’s here. Just to make sure, she pushes herself into Chika, her crotch pressing up against her lower belly.

“I never thought of you as an omega,” Kanan admits, chuckling. “You’ve always seemed like a beta to me…”

Chika looks away, heaving her hips into Kanan’s in desperation. Her whine speaks volumes. Kanan gets her attention by squeezing her hips, leading Chika to squeal.

“Let’s head to my bedroom,” Kanan continues. Chika nods furiously. No words need to be said by her. From this point onward, Kanan can be in control; she’s an alpha, and as long as that massive cock of hers is a valid solution to Chika’s problem--which Chika is certain it is--she can do whatever the fuck it takes for her to solve her problem.

Kanan pulls away from Chika and takes her hand, leading the way to her room. Throughout the walk through the halls, she doesn’t look at the floors nor the walls which are barely pastel blue; instead, Chika’s focusing on Kanan’s pants and the huge bulge that’s contained within the light grey fabric. Only for decency’s sake she doesn’t reach for it and make clear what she’s here for. Kanan’s hand peels away from Chika’s once she’s at her room and she opens the door, letting Chika in first.

Chika beelines for the bed and sits down on it, fingers grabbing the zipper on her jacket and throwing it aside. Her entire body is pink and flushed, and she sees the devious glint in Kanan’s eyes as she glances up and down her body. Chika grabs the sheets in flustered acceptance, waiting for that moment where Kanan cracks and she starts fucking her.

Kanan prefers to take it slow, not only in the way that she approaches her, but in the way that she straddles her, their bodies not making contact except for their lips. Kanan’s lips are bold against Chika’s, immediately leading their dance. Chika whimpers weakly against her, but it’s too mild for Kanan to pick up on. She grabs the sheets tightly, hoping that it can help her out.

Kanan teases with her tongue, pulling gasps from out of Chika’s lips. Chika’s lips part, desperate for Kanan to push her tongue in, to show any sort of dominance. Kanan gives no foreshadowing, her tongue only teasing the perimeter of her open mouth. Chika squirms underneath her, and Kanan pushes her down onto the bed with a single hand on her shoulder.

Chika moans. This was what she was waiting for. With the way that Kanan’s fingers drag down her clothed torso until her mid-belly, where her shirt ends, just to go back up underneath her shirt makes clear that Kanan wanted to do more than tease. Chika regrets wearing a bra as Kanan’s hand captures her chest, her shoulders pushing down into the bed to push her breast into Kanan’s hand.

A moderate squeeze is enough to burn her, an aching groan leaking from her lips as her body flails involuntarily. This is getting to be too much already, and Kanan’s hips haven’t moved down a centimeter. Chika squints, but not that Kanan’s noticing with her eyes completely shut.

Chika huffs once Kanan pulls away and opens her eyes. Chika wants Kanan to see the mess she was making out of her; her flushed face, tear-stained eyes, heavy pants, and dark gaze, not even making mention of her hips leaving the bed in a desperate attempt to meet up with Kanan’s. Kanan stops her by pushing her hips down against her.

Chika whines out. She can feel Kanan growing harder against her and it feels better than she thought it would. She loops her arms around Kanan’s neck, pushing up, fighting to feel any bit of delicious friction coursing through her sex. Kanan doesn’t give, but it was worth the effort either way.

Kanan presses herself up against Chika and purrs into her ear. “Someone’s eager, isn’t she?”

It takes everything for Chika not to explode with want. Her lips quiver as she tries to come up with a response. All she hopes is that Kanan finds this kind of submission Chika’s showing to be cute.

“Y-yes, Kanan,” she stammers out, trying not to press herself up against Kanan. Finally, she presses herself downwards, their crotches eagerly rubbing against one another. Chika moans; she’s in heaven feeling Kanan’s cock against her.

Kanan squints and gives a coy smile. She slips a hand between Chika’s thighs and slowly slips them up her skirt. Chika’s thighs tighten and relax, her entire lower body throbbing as Kanan’s hand draws closer to her panties. She moans out as she feels her fingers grazing the soaked fabric of her panties, her hips pushing downward against her fingers, desperate to feel her fill her.

“Very eager,” Kanan cooed as she hooked her fingers into the side of Chika’s panties, pulling them aside before pushing two fingers into her entrance. They slide all the way in with no problem, and Chika melts into the bed, pleasure overtaking her. Kanan’s fingers feel so good inside of her, even as they shallowly tease her. Her mind grows foggy at the feeling, and she looks into Kanan’s eyes, hoping her scent is doing the same to her.

“Fuck, Kanan,” Chika groans, trying her best to maintain her composure. It’s only two fingers but they feel like they’re tearing her open. Her toes curl against her ministrations, heavy huffs leaking through parted lips. She writhes against her fingers, trying her best to stare into Kanan’s eyes. 

Kanan’s lips are busy planting kisses along her jawline, but her gaze never leaves Chika’s. Her gaze is dark and gleeful, dark flames of dominance brewing in her pupils. Never has Chika been so attracted and so intimidated at the same time. She lets out a few more huffs, trying to make words out of her breaths, but as Kanan squeezes at her chest and digs her fingers deeper, her words are lost and remain guttural utterances.

Kanan continues teasing, and Chika feels herself burning. It’s why she didn’t bother trying to finger herself; it does nothing to extinguish the flames between her legs. Her thighs burn hotter, her pussy wetter as Kanan’s knuckles slap against her folds. Her knuckles grow white as she squeezes the bedsheets behind her. It doesn’t feel better when Kanan’s fingering her. It just makes her wish more that it was her cock _breeding_ her, _truly_ tearing her apart and filling her. Her whines are full of pleasure, even when she tries to protest, and Kanan continues, only picking up the pace which does nothing to sate Chika’s growing lust. She only hopes that Kanan ends up breaking the vicious cycle for some reason--any reason at all.

Through her moans she curses Kanan’s density. She doesn’t know if she wants to tease her to the ends of the Earth or whether she’s waiting for a sign that Chika simply can’t give her. Her folds clench tightly around Kanan’s fingers, trying to push them out in a display of defiance. Omega defiance is a fickle thing which never works; Kanan takes the display as her coming close to orgasm; whether Chika’s close or not she doesn’t even know. All she knows is that Kanan needs to stop teasing her.

As if Kanan could read her thoughts, she pulls out of Chika’s womanhood, her fingers glistening with Chika’s juices as they dribble down to her palm. Kanan brings those soiled fingers to her lips and holds them there for a moment, breathing deeply. With every breath, her eyes grow darker and her smile contorts into something much more sinister. Before teeth can start to show, she slips her fingers between her lips, cleaning them of her juices--tasting Chika’s heat.

Pulling her cleaned fingers out from between her lips, Kanan pulls her other hand away from Chika’s breast. Chika retaliates by grabbing her shirt and yanking it off, following it immediately with her brassiere. With those tossed aside, she starts work on her skirt and panties, but grows distracted by Kanan rolling her sweatpants off her lower torso, revealing to Chika a convenient lack of boxers and Kanan’s huge.

Kanan’s absolutely huge, her erect cock standing at attention and pointed directly at her. Chika’s quick to observe not only Kanan’s ample balls, but the knot right in front of them; she’s not sure if it’ll fit inside of her, but she can try. She reached for Kanan’s cock, her fingers only able to wrap around it halfway. She needs both hands to circulate around it, and a bit more than her hands to cover its length. Chika likes what she sees. She might have had a problem when she came in here, but Kanan has the solution to all her problems. 

No wonder why Mari was so touchy with her in high school, even if there was no way that she’s anything but an alpha.

The slight twitches of Kanan’s cock excites her; she’s why it’s so proudly hard in front of her. The knot in Chika’s lower stomach tightens instinctively as Kanan grabs her hips and presses herself flush against her. Between the feeling of that cock threatening to spear inside of her, Kanan’s hot huffs against her ear, and her shirt eagerly grazing against Chika’s nipples, there’s nothing that doesn’t send Chika into further ecstasy. She grabs onto Kanan’s shoulders tightly, pulling herself into her and sinking downwards, trying her best to push Kanan into her.

“I’m going to fuck you, now.” Kanan says it like there’s a bit of warning in it. She’s being far too kind and covering her bases too much. It’s cute, but annoying. Chika forgives her, though, as Kanan slowly pushes herself into Chika, her tip spreading her entrance wider than it has been opened before. Chika screams in pleasure as she’s filled, every millimeter of cock ravaging her body with pure, unadulterated pleasure. Kanan slowly barrels herself inside of her, not leaving a moment for Chika to catch her breath.

Kanan slows down when she’s halfway in, and Chika’s fingers curiously leave Kanan’s back and travel to her lower stomach. She’s not sure if she could feel Kanan from the outside, but the thought crossing her mind nonetheless turns her on even more. It reminds her that, as long as she lays on this bed, she’s an instrument of Kanan’s desire to be used as she sees fit. Kanan pushing herself those last few inches, filling Chika’s pussy up, is a second reminder, and the third being that delicious knot pressing against her, threatening to tear her up even more.

That last reminder is pulled away from Chika, and Kanan starts her thrusts. They’re slow and deliberate, but with her size, she could have might as well been jackhammering into her. Her body struggles to contain Kanan inside of her; her pussy is stretched to its absolute limits, squeezing and milking her for all her worth while she doesn’t even throb once inside her. Chika’s breathing grows shallow and uneven as Kanan pushes herself in, her body trying its best to comprehend the size that’s being shoved inside of her. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, gargled moans the only thing she could let out as Kanan repeats her cycle, even though it’s as slow as lackadaisical as she’d expect from Kanan.

Her hands reach for Kanan’s biceps in admiration, feeling the way they tense whenever she thrusts in and pushes herself into Chika. She’s so strong, so powerful, and she’s withholding it all. Maybe it’s for the best right now, but Chika’s about to have another problem if she doesn’t actually start _fucking_ her. Even for how great it feels for Kanan to spread her, she’s in heat. She needs to be _bred_.

It’s why Chika’s sighs sound so relieving when Kanan whispers into her ear that she’s done playing with her and she’s about to start _truly_ fucking her. If only she can utter out a “thanks” in her ecstasy, because once Kanan starts putting some actual effort into fucking her, it’s hard to think of anything besides cumming.

Chika’s entire body tenses up as Kanan’s hips clap against her thighs, her knot kissing her entrance and threatening to slip in every time Kanan bottoms out inside of her. She can feel the bed bouncing around her with every thrust, accompanied by the squeal of the bedsprings underneath her. Kanan’s arms grow sweaty in her grasp, and she can only imagine how sweaty she is; all she, Kanan, and arguably anyone on the dirt path leading to the dive shop could smell is her sex, her sweat, her _scent_.

Yet again, what else can it _possibly_ smell like when Kanan’s tearing Chika’s pussy apart with her cock rampaging into her, reaching as deeply as she could, and she’s lost in the throes of her first orgasm already?

Kanan doesn’t even stop when Chika starts cumming; she moves faster, indulging herself in the way that her pussy struggles to hold her in. Kanan sees it as more of a challenge than anything else, and her hips keep clapping against Chika, leaving her to come to and see Kanan’s sweat-drenched face grimacing as she tries her best to use all her power to fuck her.

Even with how draining her orgasm is, Chika can’t help but scream out in pleasure, those screams the last rites of her self-possession. She’s an omega, a toy for Kanan to fuck, even after she’s torn her apart and fucked her to climax. Kanan’s nowhere close to stopping; she’s not sure how much of the throbbing between her legs is herself and how much of it is Kanan.

She learns quickly that most of it is Kanan when she stops thrusting and bottoms out inside of her. Chika takes a few deep breaths, now able to focus on the way that Kanan’s cock is throbbing inside of her. It hurts holding her in; her walls are battered and they ache from Kanan stretching her out, and it feels so fucking good.

It’s about to feel better, though, as Kanan huffs into her ear, almost as if warning her. “I’m going to knot you now.”

Chika spreads her legs wider, toes curling in anticipation as Kanan pushes into her, that massive knot slowly spreading her even more. It crosses the line of pain and pleasure as she’s stretched out beyond her limits. Kanan’s tearing her apart, and even through all the juices that have accumulated on her knot and how loose she’s been rendered from Kanan fucking her, the knot is a whole lot for her to be taking all at once. She digs her fingers into Kanan’s arms, trying to get some solace, and Kanan bites down on her earlobe, causing her to cry out.

Chika feels herself growing so close to cumming as the knot finishes entering her. Her legs wrap around Kanan’s; there’s no way that she’s going to be able to fight back against that knot without seriously hurting herself. Kanan’s thrusts are shallow but they’re still enough to tease her. They’re all for the sake of her self-gratification; Kanan’s tip, at the deepest of these micro-thrusts, scrapes against Chika’s cervix. Her body is lit up once more in this waltz of pleasure and pain, and she screams more, her agonized cries almost thanking Kanan for all of this.

With a deep micro-thrust, Kanan empties herself into Chika, her seed flowing hotly against her womb. Her throbs are powerful and Chika can feel how thick her semen is as it fills up the little space in her cunt not filled already by her massive cock. Chika groans as she’s filled, the kind of groan she would make after a particularly rough massage where all the knots in her body have been released.

As Kanan fills her womb with her seed, Chika’s problem ends temporarily. She’s not sure of whether or not it’s the end of her heat cycle because she was lucky enough to find someone capable of handling her in a way Kanan could, but she doesn’t feel the arousal coursing through her. Perhaps it’s just exhaustion.

Once Kanan finishes filling her up, she pulls out. Chika whines; it’s so weird having her pussy be empty after what Kanan has done to it, and she immediately reaches down between her legs to try to sate herself.

Once she slips three fingers into herself, Chika realizes something. Her problem’s not over. There’s another problem: Kanan’s soft, and she’s rolled over so she’s by Chika’s side as opposed to any position where she can fuck her again. Chika’s whines are full of protest, but eventually, she ends up wrapping her arms around Kanan in defeat, knowing that she has to deal with her refractory period.

Kanan hums as Chika snuggles her, an arm wrapping tightly around her. “How was it, Chika?”

Chika smiles and nuzzles against her as comfortably as she could. “It was fantastic, Kanan,” she huffs, whimpering as she accidentally grazes her crotch against Kanan’s leg.

Kanan takes a deep breath before turning her gaze to meet Chika’s, a smirk on her face. “Say, do you think you’re done with your heat cycle?” She asks, her fingers curling slightly against Chika’s skin. It’s possessive.

Chika likes this. Chika’s still in heat. She nods and plants an idle kiss against Kanan’s jawline.

“I’m probably going to be like this all weekend,” Chika admits, a hand reaching down so her fingers could admire her abdominals and below. “Is this going to be a problem for you?” Her words are a bit nervous; she can go home if she needs to, but she prefers it here, where there’s someone who can sate her.

Kanan laughs heartily. “It’s no problem for me! Nobody comes around during the fall anyways, so it saves me a lot of boredom.” Kanan shrugs. “It’s better this way.”

Chika nods and hums, reaching for her cock, trying to resuscitate it. “It’s not a problem for me. It would be a problem if I had to go home.” She laughs, and Kanan laughs in kind.

If only Kanan can know how big of a problem it was, and how much of a lifesaver she is by having the solution to Chika’s big problem. With her, it’s not even a problem anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather impromptu a/b/o fic I decided to write in two days lmfao


End file.
